Mannequins
.]] Mannequins are recurring objects seen in Call of Duty 2 in the levels "Red Army Training" and "Demolition", Call of Duty: World at War in the level Vendetta and the map Revolution, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on the map Storm, Call of Duty: Black Ops on the maps Nuketown and Hazard, Call of Duty: Black Ops II on the maps Nuketown 2025, and Nuketown Zombies; and in TranZit mode, Call of Duty: Black Ops III on Nuk3town, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 on the multiplayer map Nuketown and on the zombie map Alpha Omega where, through an easter egg, are enemies. Call of Duty 2 In "Red Army Training", Commissar Letlev will tell the player to melee a mannequin. It is dressed with a German uniform and helmet. Later in the second room in Demolition, Pvt. Koslov moves with his group through an abandoned Stalingrad apparel store, featuring fragmented and whole mannequins. Call of Duty: World at War In room of the sniper battle in the level "Vendetta", the mannequin is used by Sgt. Reznov to draw the fire of the enemy sniper. Sometimes they are wearing German helmets and sometimes they are not. In the map Revolution which is based off "Vendetta", the same mannequins can be seen. In the Nazi Zombies map Verrückt, there are two mannequins; one with several knives pierced through it, and one hanging from a noose over a fallen chair. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the multiplayer map Storm, 50 undressed mannequins can be found. A few players rather new to the map can occasionally be seen firing at the mannequins thinking they're enemies in the low lighting. Call of Duty: Black Ops On the multiplayer map Nuketown, mannequins are found in random locations all over the map, in and out of the map's boundaries. A mannequin's head and arms can be removed by any means, gunshot, knife or otherwise. On the multiplayer map Hazard, mannequins can be seen dressed up in golf gear in certain buildings. In the Zombies map Kino Der Toten, they can be seen in the Dressing Room. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Mannequins can be spotted in the clothing shops in the mission "Eye of the Storm" and in the multiplayer map Lockdown. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mannequins are found in random spots all over the Nuketown 2025 multiplayer map. They also appear in Zombies. In Nuketown Zombies shooting or knifing all their heads will play an 8-bit version of Coming Home. The torso of a mannequin is also used to build the turbine in TranZit and Buried. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Mannequins are found scattered around the map on NUK3TOWN multiplayer map. If all the mannequins' heads are shot off within the first two minutes of a match, they will come to life and chase after the player in a similar manner to zombies. If all their arms are removed within the first two minutes, they will still come to life, but behave differently, moving only when the mannequin is mostly or completely out of the player's view. Trivia *In Nuketown, if all of the Mannequins heads are shot off within the first 15 seconds of the match beginning, the Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil" will play over the loudspeakers. **Mannequins can also be found inside of the school bus, however these mannequins do not need to have their heads removed for the song to play. *If a mannequin's head is shot off with a Crossbow, Ballistic Knife, or Semtex, the mannequin's head will fly off, however the arrow, knife, or Semtex, will still be where it was inside of the Mannequin's head. *In the house similar to the Brady Bunch home, two mannequins can be seen out of the window, and they appear to be holding hands, visible only if in theater mode or spectating. *The German Sniper's use of Mannequins as decoys in "Vendetta" is a reference to the film . *If one of the easter eggs involving the mannequins is activated in NUK3TOWN, when the match ends, all the mannequins will be frozen in the same position and place they were in before it ended. Category:Easter eggs